Bell of the Ball
by MotherCrumpet
Summary: Katie Bell has fallen for her best friend, well her best guy friend, Fred Weasley. But he appears to have taken a fancy to Angelina Johnson. Poor Katie…


_**Summary: Katie Bell has fallen for her best friend, well her best guy friend, Fred Weasley. But he appears to have taken a fancy to Angelina Johnson. Poor Katie…**_

**Disclaimer: BTW, I do not own Harry Potter, although I think it would be really awesome to meet the esteemed Ms. Rowling. Not to mention James Potter and Sirius Black, especially James Potter… sigh One can always dream**

**Bell of the Ball**

By MotherCrumpet

"Tell us who it is Katie!" Alicia urged.

"Come on Katie!" Leanne chimed, "You can't leave your best friends in the dark about who you like!"

"I, um," Katie stammered. "Well, okay. I'll tell you. I've sort of taken a fancy to F-"

"Oi Angelina!" Fred Weasley called across the Common Room.

Angelina spun around to look at him, causing her smooth, pencil straight, raven black hair to whip around and whack Katie in the face.

"What?" Angelina called back.

Fred's eyes seemed to flicker to Katie for a second before he blurted, "Angelina, would you go to the ball with me?"

Angelina looked Fred up and down appraisingly. Then she nodded approvingly, muttered, "He'll do."

She called across the room, "All right then."

Angelina turned back to her friends and winked, "So, were you saying something Katie?"

Katie gaped at her openmouthed for a second and blinked back tears.

"Katie, what's wrong?" Alicia asked, putting an arm around her friend.

But Katie shrugged her arm off, stood up and hurried up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Leanne threw a knowing look at Alicia and hurried after Katie.

"What's going on? Wasn't she going to tell us something?" Angelina asked, staring after the pair of girls.

"She was about to tell us who she liked," Alicia replied, glaring at Angelina for reasons unknown to the girl on the receiving end.

"Oh, well she must like a prat if she was crying about liking him."

Alicia's glare grew in intensity. "Sometimes you need to pay attention to someone besides yourself. You have turned into a narcissistic prat."

"A nar-sissy-what-ic?" Angelina asked, but Alicia had already gone up the stairs and gotten Leanne to let her into their dormitory.

0oOo00oOo00oOo0

"Fred, what was that about?" George bellowed as he punched his twin brother in the arm. They had just left through the portrait hole and were on their way to the Owlry to blackmail Ludo Bagman.

"What was what?"

"Don't even attempt the innocent act! I know what you look like when you feign innocence! I look the same way!"

Fred pressed his lips together.

"I know you fancy one Miss Katherine Bell, so why did you ask Angelina to the Yule Ball?!" George demanded.

Fred ignored his brother's questions.

George heaved a huge sigh and pulled out his wand. He muttered a spell, waved it and suddenly Fred was stuck to the wall.

"Let me down!" Fred bellowed.

"Not until you answer my questions." George replied as he slipped Fred's wand out of his pocket, "And seeing as how I have this, I don't think resisting would be the best option right now."

"It's none of your business!"

"So you admit that you fancy Katie?"

"NO!"

"You want to hug her; you want to kiss her; you want to love her!" George sang. Poor Fred was forced to endure his twin's horrible singing because he couldn't move his hands to cover his ears.

"ALL RIGHT! I fancy Katie! Now shut up! I can't take anymore of your singing!"

"Oh, I get it!" George cried, "You asked Angelina to the Ball to make Katie jealous."

Fred mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that, oh idiotic brother of mine? And I always thought you were the second smartest in the family, after me of course."

"I said not exactly!" Fred roared, causing some nearby spiders to scurry into nooks and crannies in fear.

"Well then why the bloody Hell did you ask Angelina to the Ball?" George threw his hands up into the air a little too enthusiastically and tossed the wands in opposite directions down the hallway.

"I panicked." Fred turned crimson at this statement. And George dropped the wand he had just picked up off the floor of the hallway.

"Ickle Freddikins panicked at the thought of asking a girl to an ickle Ball."

"Let's see you ask Alicia then!" Fred snapped.

"Ooh, a little testy are we? Perhaps I should just leave you up there."

"Oi!" Fred called suddenly, "Alicia! George won't let me down!"

George spun around and smoothed his hair down nervously. He spun around three times before realizing that Alicia wasn't behind him.

"That was a low blow," George muttered as he let Fred out of his bindings.

"Yeah, well welcome to my life." Fred replied sticking his hands into his pockets.

"So, going with Ange then?"

"Yeah."

And with that the twins walked off towards the Owlry.

0oOo00oOo00oOo0

"Katie, you have to come out sometime!" Alicia called from her seated position leaning up against the bathroom door.

"No, I don't!" Katie bellowed with a snuffle.

"Ange didn't know that you fancied Fred," Alicia soothed, "She didn't mean to hurt you."

"She wouldn't have remembered that I fancied him even if she had been told. She would have said yes anyway!"

Alicia and Leanne frowned as they heard a fresh wave of tears coming from the bathroom.

"Katie, if you don't come out right now…" Alicia trailed off as Angelina walked into the room.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Angelina asked, looking from Alicia to Leanne and back. "Where's Katie? I'm hungry."

"Is that Angelina?" Katie managed to whimper through her tears.

"Yes it is. What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Angelina called back through the locked door.

Katie's answer was silence that was punctuated with sobs.

"You two go to dinner, I'll get her out and hopefully we'll see you there." Alicia suggested, ushering the odd duo out of the room.

"Um, but-" Leanne started to protest, but Alicia had already shut the door.

"Katie, they're gone! Now come out here and let's get you presentable and down to dinner. I don't know about you, but all this mess has made me realize that I am starving!"

"I don't want to go and see**_ him_**." Katie whispered as she opened the door a crack and peered into the room.

"You can't avoid him; he's practically attached at the hip to you most of the time! He didn't know that you fancied him; otherwise he would have asked you to the Ball. I'm positive of it."

Katie stepped into the dormitory and sniffled a little while blinking her bloodshot eyes. She attempted to smooth out the wrinkles in her skirt from curling up on the floor but soon gave up. Then she gazed at her reflection in the mirror and cringed.

"I look as if I've been bawling my eyes out," Katie commented as she examined her tearstained face and red puffy eyes.

"You have," Alicia pointed out none too subtly.

Katie managed a small smile, "Yes, but I'm not supposed to show it."

Alicia waved her wand and muttered something and Katie's face instantly returned to its natural state.

"Thanks 'lic, now how about that dinner?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Alicia replied, taking Katie's arm in her own and skipping out the door and then the rest of the way to the Great Hall.

0oOo00oOo00oOo0

When the Yule Ball finally rolled around, Katie Bell had snagged herself a wonderful date, dress, hair stylist and makeup artist, the latter two being Leanne and Alicia. And even though she liked her date, Jensen Ackman the Ravenclaw keeper and one of the Hogwarts heartthrobs, Katie still couldn't help but think 'I can't wait until Fred sees me in this'.

"It's not fair!" Angelina wailed as she waited for Leanne to finish Katie's hair so that she could get her hair done. "Katie gets the prettiest hair style, the best makeup and the best date!"

Alicia snorted, "I happen to like my date, thank you very much."

"I'm glad George finally worked up the courage to ask you," Leanne commented. "I have to admit, I didn't think he ever would."

"Now we're just waiting for Fred," Alicia muttered just loudly enough for Leanne to hear her.

Leanne grinned in response, "Wait until they get a load of you, Katie!"

Katie smiled self-consciously and waited patiently until Leanne had finished her hair. Then she turned around and gazed into the mirror. She had little curls to frame her face and Leanne had plaited tiny white flowers into her hair which was pulled back into a ponytail with her brown curls perfectly formed into little corkscrews.

"Leanne! It's beautiful!" Katie gasped as she got her first good look at her hair.

"I know," Leanne replied, her ice blue eyes sparkling with happiness that her friend approved.

"My turn!" Angelina shouted, going over and taking Katie's seat in front of the mirror. "I want mine done now!"

Alicia rolled her eyes and beckoned Katie over to get her makeup applied. An hour later, all four girls were ready to get their dresses on. Then they headed down to the Common Room to meet their dates.

0oOo00oOo00oOo0

"So, are you nervous?" Fred asked George as they waited for the girls to come down the stairs.

"Not in the slightest," George lied, "You?"

"Nope."

"Well, I'm nervous," Lee volunteered.

"Maybe just a little nervous," George admitted.

"But not too much," Fred added. "What is taking them so long?"

"They're girls; that's all you have to know." George replied and Lee nodded his agreement. Fred shrugged and shifted his weight to his other foot nervously.

"There's your date Lee." George pointed as Leanne made her way gracefully down the stairs. Lee's mouth fell open.

Leanne was wearing a spaghetti strapped, fitted bodice, long tulle skirted dress that perfectly matched her ice blue eyes. Her kitten heels were a darker sapphire color which matched her necklace and bracelet. And her raven colored, pin straight, hair was parted on the side and pinned back with a sapphire studded barrette. She smiled sweetly and blushed slightly as Lee recovered his mind and slid his corsage onto her left wrist.

Next to descend the stairs was Alicia. She was wearing an off the shoulder lavender dress with a sweetheart neckline. Her jewelry was like Leanne's in the fact that it was a darker shade than her dress but her hair was completely different. Alicia's long, brown hair was naturally wavy and it had taken little effort on Leanne's part to tame her hair into something spectacular looking on the brown-haired beauty. Alicia beamed and managed to hold in her laughter as George presented her corsage to her with a grand bow and a kiss on the hand.

Fred looked to the stairs wondering who would come down first, Angelina or Katie. He was anxious to see what Katie looked like in her dress. He cursed himself for the billionth time for panicking and asking the wrong girl to the ball. Maybe he wouldn't have to see Katie all dressed up and even more beautiful then normal. Maybe he could just avoid her. But Fred knew that was impossible, it was killing him right now not being able to see her.

To Fred's joy and utter disappointment at the same time, it was Angelina who came down the dormitory stairs next. Angelina was wearing a red halter top with a fairly low neckline and a floor length straight skirt. Her necklace and earrings were black with dangling rubies. Her silky black hair ran freely down her back and she maintained perfect balance in her stilettos. Fred slipped the corsage onto her wrist and gasped as he looked up to see Katie coming carefully down the stairs.

"Alicia, I'm going to trip in these! Why'd you have to hide my flip flops?"  
"So you couldn't wear them," Alicia replied, "And you're not going to trip; you'll be perfectly fine."

Katie made a face and George elbowed his twin who resembled a goldfish at the moment. Fred jumped slightly and closed his mouth before Katie, who was too preoccupied with trying not to fall down the stairs and kill her self, could notice. But Fred still gazed at her, wishing for the billion and first time that he had found the courage to ask her to the Yule Ball.

Katie's hair was as was already described and her makeup only served to highlight her natural beauty. She was wearing short, strappy heels that matched her emerald colored dress. Fred could help thinking that the dress was the exact color of her eyes. As for the style of dress, it appeared as if it was made especially for her. It was strapless and made of chiffon that seemed to float on her. It clung in all the right places and the full skirt just barely skimmed the floor. She also had a matching wrap draped over both arms.

Katie stepped off the last stair and turned to look at her friends. She couldn't help but think that Fred was looking particularly dashing in his dress robes and she barely resisted at least giving him a hug let alone jumping on him and kissing him senseless.

"You look nice Katie," Fred stammered as the girl turned her emerald gaze on him. "Ackman doesn't deserve you."

Katie raised an eyebrow and Alicia and Leanne exchanged knowing grins. Angelina, however, huffed.

"Are you implying that you would be a better choice?" Angelina demanded.

"No, Ange." Fred weakly attempted to pacify the girl.

"Well, maybe I'd rather be going with somebody else too!" Angelina exclaimed, "You can go with your precious Katie and I'll go with Jensen!"

"Ange, that's not what…"

But it was too late; the angry Angelina turned and stormed out of the Gryffindor Common Room and through the Portrait Hole.

Katie sighed and followed at a more sedated pace. Fred was left to turn to Alicia and Leanne for insight. He gave the girls a pleading look.

"I hear Jensen Ackman has a thing for Angelina, maybe everything will work out. You obviously have a thing for Katie." Leanne offered her opinion.

"I didn't know a mouth could open that far." Alicia commented, taking George's arm and waltzing out of the Portrait Hole.

Lee and Leanne followed suit leaving Fred standing by himself. He threw his hands up in defeat and turned to follow his friends.

0oOo00oOo00oOo0

Katie sat glaring at her date dancing with her friend. Ever since Angelina had showed up and refused to have anything to do with Fred, Jensen was dancing with her and ignoring Katie. Katie scowled and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm surprised you're not out there dancing with someone, Miss 'Bell' of the Ball." Fred said softly as he handed her a drink and slipped into the chair beside her.

"Well, I blame you for that," She replied, ignoring his joke and not turning away from the dancing couple.

"Come on, you and I both know that everyone is happier this way." Fred took a sip of his punch and gazed at her.

Katie turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised, "My date is ignoring me. I don't see how that's better. Besides, now I have to spend time with you."

"Ouch, you wound me." Fred placed a hand over his heart playfully but then his face turned serious. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you," Katie argued.

"Last week, you saw me coming and sprinted into the library! And the day before that-"

"Okay, maybe I was avoiding you; but I don't want to talk about it."

There was a pause where Katie returned to glaring icily at the dancing couple and Fred seemed to be debating with himself.

"Katie," Fred pleaded, "Come outside with me. I promise you that you won't forget it."

"I don't know Fred. I was avoiding you for a reason."

"Please," Fred turned his puppy dog eyes on her.

Katie sighed and stood up, "Let's go then, I don't have all night."

Fred didn't let her bitter tone discourage him and took her arm, grinning widely as he led her out into the grounds. The two kept walking until they came to the edge of the lake. Then the couple stopped and faced each other. Or rather, Fred turned to look at Katie who was currently looking anywhere but at Fred.

"Katie, you've been killing me these past couple weeks." Fred said softly, looking for any sign of emotion in Katie's face which was lit by the soft glow of the moonlight. She didn't answer him, and Fred tried again, "I didn't know what I'd done, Katie, just tell me and I'll do anything to fix it. I don't want to be friends with you, but if that's what has to happen then at least let me try and fix what I've done!"

"You don't want to be friends?" Katie asked, the tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. "Am I not good enough for the great Fred Weasley to be friends with?"

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked, taking Katie by the shoulders and trying to get her to look at him, "If anyone isn't good enough here, it's me."

"Don't even try that Frederick Weasley! If you don't like me, just come out and say it! Don't go around calling yourself not good!"

"Me? Not like you?" Fred asked blankly, not realizing what she thought.

Tears began to stream down Katie's face. "It's okay, I get it."

"Why are you crying Kat? Of course I like you." Fred tilted Katie's chin up forcing Katie to look him in the eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? What are you talking about?" Katie choked, "Aren't you saying you hate me and don't want to be friends with me because you're in love with Angelina and were only using me to get to her?"

Fred just threw back his head and laughed, causing Katie's heart to break because she thought he was laughing at her.

"Don't mock me!" She started to run away but Fred caught her arm and spun her around. His arms were wrapped around her and she suddenly realized their extremely close proximity.

"I'm not in love with Angelina." Fred whispered, his lips only a centimeter or two away from hers. She felt his warm breath on her face and her eyes fluttered closed, it was driving her crazy.

"I can't be in love with Angelina," Fred continued, "because I'm way too in love with you. After all, you're the 'Bell' of the ball."

And with that he closed the centimeters between their lips and kissed her like she had never been kissed before. Sure, both had kissed other people before, but neither had felt this electrifying emotion before. Katie's hands found their way into his red hair and his arms pulled her up even closer to him.

But what the blissful couple didn't realize was that they had an audience of their best friends applauding them from across the lake.

But that wouldn't have mattered to them anyway, and neither would the fact that they were standing under the same tree where they had met.

The only thing that mattered to the two right now was that they were in love…

that they were together…

and that they always would be.


End file.
